Seven
by silver-sunshine-girl
Summary: Ever committed a sin? well the characters of Inuyasha have. Read and see how they have been naughty. i will also take requests! short drabbles for each. Disclaimer- i don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Seven

Chapter 1: lust

Miroku walked down the sun filled road, following his companions.

Kagome and Shippou were the forefront of the group, both riding on the strange pink contraption Kagome used for travel. They were talking about Kagome's time, Shippou asking about a million questions, and Kagome happily answering what she could to the little kitsune.

Right behind the pair was the sulky hanyou. His arms were crossed in their classic position, and he was sneaking in little glances of the dark haired teen that everyone, except the said girl, knew he loved. Inuyasha scoffed at something Shippou asked and the two started in their bouts of arguments. It was soon followed by an angry Kagome, and the resounding thud of a sit command.

Miroku sighed and shook his head. Nothing ever really changed with their group. They had the same routines and habits that were followed out almost everyday. Beside him Kirara mewed and rubbed against his leg. He smiled down at the two-tailed cat demon and picked her up so that he could pet her.

"We're almost to the city Miroku!" Kagome called out from her spot up front. Miroku walked up, passing a grounded Inuyasha, and stepping next to Kagome.

He looked over at her and felt the familiar tugs of something deep down. The girl was beautiful. Her long raven hair shone in the brilliant sun and her eyes sparkled. She was however, his friend, and he was not about to put some false feelings on the girl.

"Kagome! Wait for me!" the demon slayer called out. The monk turned and inwardly sighed. Now this is where his real feelings were. The angel running to them waving her arms was to die for gorgeous. Miroku wondered how she hadn't been snatched up as soon as she turned of age. Her long hair was a deep brown, blowing just right I the slight breeze. Her deep brown eyes held much emotion inside, swirling just below the surface. Miroku could just see the faint outline of her strong, toned arms and legs, and felt the pull again, only this time, much, much stronger.

"Come, I sense an evil presence in this town." the monk said, walking towards the largest home to be located in the area. The rest if the group followed, Sango and Kagome chatting about a hot spring that Sango had recently found. Inuyasha, recently let up from the subjugation spell grumbled about stupid girls and eating little demons who didn't know their places.

They arrived at the large hut, and walked in, after Miroku convincing the outers guards, that despite their company, they were here to help. So trusting the words of the monk, they grudgingly allowed Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara passage. Sango bowed to the gaurds and thanked them.

After the initial audience with the lord of the home, Miroku went about his business "purifying" the home. He walked towards the far end of the home, placing sutras in the common places.

Once he was at the end, he heard slight giggling coming from the room beside him. He immediately felt himself pulled in the direction, only to stumble upon the baths. Miroku said a quick prayer to Buddha and thanked him for his blessings. He turned and looked in.

Four women were lounging around in the room, washing each other and mindlessly gossiping about anything that came to mind. All the women were beautiful. Miroku assumed that they were the lords daughters. He continued to watch the young maidens, and felt a surge of blood in his body. He smiled lecherously thanking every known God for his shining luck. He tried getting in closer, to be able to see better, when he stumbled and went straight through the paper door.

He landed on his face and heard the screaming of the four teenaged girls. Soon he was surrounded by servants of the home, clustering around to see what all the commotion was about.

"That lecher was spying on us while we bathed!" one of the now clothed daughters of the home said to one of the guards of the home. Miroku took that as his cue to leave. He got up and bowed, saying a quick prayer for the home and booking it out of there as fast as he could.

He kept running, hearing the sounds of the guards behind him, yelling at him to stop. The young man continued running and called out to his companions. Soon he was at the room where they were to stay.

He saw the looks of his friends as he continued to run by. Inuyasha held a slight look of contempt and knowing. Little Shippou merely shook his head and laughed at the monks predicament. Kagome was slightly shocked. She had known he was a pervert, but she never knew about this.

The final face that Miroku saw was that of his beloved Sango. She held the same look every time he acted upon his little mind, rather then his larger, more intelligent mind.

She looked upon him with cold anger, and slight dejection. He locked eyes with her and she turned away from him. Miroku knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do later, of he ever wanted a future with this girl.

Miroku vowed at that moment that he would never act on these feelings again.

His very own Lust.

-----------------------

WOOOOOOOO!

So I kinda like that a lot. Silly Miroku! Anyways if you want to do any requests for a character and which of the seven deadly sins you would like to see them commit, just leave me a review!

I pinky promise to do it!

Thanks for reading

Silver


	2. chapter 2 envy

Seven

Chapter 2: Envy

Kouga ran, using the tiny jewel shards embedded in his legs to propel himself even faster. He heard Ginta and Hakakku call out to him to slow down and wait. But Kouga could smell a certain girl, one who held his heart.

He continued on, running even faster as the smell became stronger. The trees he was running through turned to green and brown blurs as he reached his destination. He burst through the trees, seeing the face of the girl he loved.

He was just about to run and embrace her, when the stupid hanyou got between the two of them. He glared at the wolf prince, pushing the miko back further behind him.

The others of the half-demons pack discreetly stood off to the side, as Kouga's fellow wolves came up and stood on the other side, forming a rough outline of a circle.

"What do you want you flea bag?" Inuyasha hotly asked the wolf demon.

Kouga turned his nose up, and looked away fro the half demon. "You always ask the same question mutt-face. What do you think I'm here for? Your charming personality? No way! I'm here to see that you aren't mistreating my woman." Kouga said, looking at the raven haired beauty behind the dog. He watched as she blushed and looked away from him.

Inuyasha snarled at the wolf demon, and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, preparing for the fight which was sure to come. "she ain't your woman asshole, how many times I got to tell you that?"

"Whatever Inu-trasha, Kagome's mine so I'll ask you to let me see her, and get your dirty, half-breed hands away from her." Kouga said to the hanyou, placing his hands on his hips and glaring.

Inuyasha stiffened and growled low under his breath. He hated when Kouga made this particular insult, and his hands tightened around the hilt until his veins popped out. He was about to retort when he felt Kagome place her small hand on his back and step around him though never letting go of him.

"Kouga, that's enough. Don't call Inuyasha a half-breed. I am not your woman. I am not a piece of property that anyone came claim. I make my own choices, not have them made for me. It was nice of you to visit but I think you should leave now."

Kouga was a little hurt by the words of the girl. Once she was done talking she looked at Inuyasha to see his hands go slightly lax on his sword. He scoffed and looked away. He could feel his jealousy for the damn half demon grow, just by the one look of a girl.

"But Kagome you are my woman. One day you can be with me, a real warrior, rather then, ugh, _Inuyasha,_ don't worry. We will have many pups, and be happy. For now I will take my leave. Inuyasha if you lay a finger on her or let her get hurt in anyway, I'll slice your head off and feed it to my wolves." he turned to leave, hearing profanity spewing from Inuyasha's mouth, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Kouga, I am not your woman, that is not my choice." she called out and looked over at Inuyasha again.

Kouga looked back and forth between the hanyou and miko and shook his head. When he looked up, you could see underlying hurt deep beneath his eyes. "I suppose it is because you already made that decision? You wish to be with another who doesn't even want you?" he accused pointing at Inuyasha.

Kagome went about ten shades of red and quickly took her hand off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha likewise, went about the same shade of red and looked away. "As if wolf breath. I don't want Kagome she's just the jewel detector. But you can't have her either."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with hurt. She backed up and looked towards the ground. All the demons could smell the scent of salt water. Kagome looked up at the hanyou with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "SIT!" was all she said. As her subjugation spell took effect she stalked off into the forest.

Kouga chased after her, catching up with her in a few moments. He went to take her hand but she stepped away from him. The wolf demon decided to content himself to just walk with her.

After about twenty minutes of walking the miko stopped and started to cry harder than she had before. She crouched down, and held her chest tightly, trying to keep from breaking apart.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I will kill the mutt face for hurting you, I-"

"Kouga, just go away now please." Kagome said in bursts, cutting the wolf prince off. He nodded his head and started walking back to the clearing. He passed the demon slayer, and pointed her in the right direction.

He walked through he line of trees that circled the clearing. He walked up to Inuyasha and stared him dead in the eye. All of a sudden he punched him, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground, and hold his jaw.

"You have no idea how lucky you are half-breed." he said and left in a whirlwind of air. His comrades followed, trying to catch the uncatchable demon.

Kouga ran faster, trying to get away. Of all the feelings he felt towards the hanyou this one made him the angriest.

He envied the obvious love that Kagome had for him.

----

Alright so here was envy.

Thanks for the reviews I got. Originally I was only going to make this seven chapters long but I don't think I will have it that short anymore. I will go through each sin twice since there are so many characters to work with.

So thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and hopefully you'll give me a little review!

(After all I updated sooo quickly!)

Silver


End file.
